


【JJJP】罪(一發完)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 400 點梗~~
Kudos: 1





	【JJJP】罪(一發完)

**Author's Note:**

> 400 點梗~~

王嘉爾被關進了監獄，因為他殺了朴珍榮跟林在范的爸爸，準確來說，林在范跟朴珍榮是同父異母的兄弟。

王嘉爾進來時被帶到一個四面都是牆，沒有任何窗戶的小房間裡，過沒多久，朴珍榮跟林在范出現了。

“早啊兩位。”王嘉爾的衣服領口扣子是解開的，慵懶地坐在椅子上笑咪咪地跟兩個老友問好。

“王嘉爾你到底要幹嘛？”林在范身為副獄長首先開了口。

雖然獄長跟副獄長完全不用親自來審問犯人，但畢竟王嘉爾不一樣，當然是要親自審問才行。

“在范哥我們好久不見了耶，你就是這樣問候我的嗎？難得來找你們玩玩耶…”王嘉爾裝作有些委屈的樣子。

在三人都還是高中時，王嘉爾就已經常在挑釁林在范跟朴珍榮了，本來的校霸位置被轉學生林在范搶走，自己身邊的許多小弟也都背叛自己，跑向了林在范那邊，而許多喜歡自己的女生也都被一起轉學的朴珍榮搶走了，比起自己只會抽菸喝酒打架，朴珍榮那種本生自帶學長男友風，而且還時時充滿著書生氣質的人，女生似乎更喜歡朴珍榮，總之從那時開始，王嘉爾就已經下定決心要跟他們兩人成為死對頭。

林在范跟朴珍榮自然也不是好惹的對手，家中本來就有些黑道背景，所以很早就開始跟王嘉爾槓上了。

“玩玩？哼…”朴珍榮發出了幾聲冷笑。

“對啊…！怎…怎樣！”王嘉爾對於朴珍榮的冷笑突然感到有些害怕。

“可以啊王嘉爾，我們就陪你玩…”

朴珍榮跟林在范兩人直直走向王嘉爾，把王嘉爾逼到了牆角。

“你們要幹嘛… 唔！”林在范捏住了王嘉爾的下巴並咬上了唇，沒過多久，空氣中便瀰漫著一股淡淡的血腥味。

“幹嘛？我們要幹你啊… 把你給征服…”朴珍榮的手隔著布料，狠狠的搓揉著王嘉爾胸前的粉紅。而林在范則用另一隻手摸向了王嘉爾半勃起的性器。

“操你媽林在范！嗯啊… 那裡不行… 走開…！”

“王嘉爾，我們仇人當久了，都不曾分出高下，不如今天… 就讓我們來看看誰比較能佔上風吧。”林在范的手伸進了褲子，握著王嘉爾的性器上下套弄著。

已經很久沒自慰過的王嘉爾當然受不了這種刺激，過沒多久也就交代在了林在范的手裡。

“你爽完就該換我了。”林在范一下脫掉自己跟王嘉爾的內褲，把王嘉爾的小穴面對自己的下身，用手指隨便做個潤滑便把布滿青筋的性器一下塞了進去。

“嗯啊！出…出去！”

“想得美…”

林在范最後快速頂了幾下，濃稠的精液便全部射在了王嘉爾的小穴裡。

林在范拔出性器後，王嘉爾整個人全身癱軟，一下就倒在地上，但馬上卻又被朴珍榮給拎了起來。

“我還沒進去。”朴珍榮毫無任何笑意地看著王嘉爾。

“我們來比賽好了，你不是最愛比賽了嗎？只不過你當評審，來看看我跟林在范誰比較能夠讓你舒服...”

因為還有林在范的精液，所以這次進入又更順利了。朴珍榮跟林在范不太一樣，林在范是那種橫衝直撞型，每次都狠狠壓過敏感點，而朴珍榮則是那種硬是要折磨你，一旦找到敏感點後，故意不去碰那地方，甚至還要求王嘉爾自己動，屈服於快感下的王嘉爾，早已變成了任人擺布，言聽計從的娃娃。

王嘉爾過一陣子後又再度被朴珍榮跟林在范輪流折磨，最後躺在朴珍榮跟林在范的身上，眼神呆滯，下面的小穴還微微流出兩人混在裡面的精液。

“你就乖乖待在這裡，我們每天都會好好把你上面跟下面的小嘴餵的飽飽的，放心。”朴珍榮說完後，跟林在范兩人走出了房間，留下一個衣衫不整的王嘉爾獨自躺在原地，逐漸進入夢鄉。


End file.
